Warriors Clan Cats A New Legacy
by Miss.Heartache
Summary: Brambleclaw is Bramblestar. because Firestar is dead. He is very upset but is sure with Firestar's blessings,he can succeed as a clan leader.....However, many shocks awaits him and his new leadership. Evil lurks within ThunderClan and betrayel is near.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A heavy responsibility

Twilight streamed through the canopy of leaves of the various trees in the forest. Birds were singing in the evening glory and the captivating scents of the various wild flowers wafted in the air. Two cats were walking side by side in the forest. One was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes while the other was a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. They were submerged in silence.

Brambleclaw's heart burned with pride, joy, sadness, nervousness and curiosity at the same time. However, he was not comfortable with Leafpool. He knew what she had gone through the past few days, and it was very hard for her.

"Brambleclaw, I know that you are bursting with curiosty. You may ask me all the questions you want. After all, it is my duty as a medicine cat to offer you, the Clan leader, advice and comfort." Leafpool mewed, allowing herself to wear a small smile. The ThunderClan cats had gone through the WindClan border and were now following the stream up into the hills. The scents of greenleaf wreathed around them as the forest filled with shadows, and the dew was cool on their pads.

Brambleclaw stopped and gave a quick lick to Leafpool's ear. "Will I see Firestar during the ceremony? Will he.... bless me with a life?" He asked quitely, revealing his heart-felt desire to the ThunderClan medicine cat. Even though Leafpool looked weary, she wore an amused and sad expression as she replied, "You may or may not. It is the will of the StarClan. Our warrior ancestors will show us what to do. However, you can be sure that the spirit of Firestar is with StarClan and is still watching over ThunderClan and its leader like the past leaders."

Brambleclaw nodded, reassured.

By then, the sun had dipped below the horizon. Near the WindClan territory, the ThunderClan cats met a WindClan patrol. It icluded Onestar, the WindClan leader, Nightcloud and Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Onestar dipped his head when he saw Leafpool and Brambleclaw. "Greetings, Brambleclaw, Leafpool. I am sorry for Firestar's demise. He was a very good friend and may I presume that Brambleclaw is going to succeed him?" Leafpool and Brambleclaw nodded.

"You are a courageous and loyal ThunderClan warrior, Brambleclaw. You will make a fine leader." said the WindClan leader. Ashfoot and the other WindClan warriors nodded, agreeing with their leader.

Brambleclaw smiled and said, "Thank you, Onestar, Ashfoot, Nightcloud. Your words are indeed very generous. However, I am very sure that however good I may be, I will never match the courage and skill of Firestar. He is the best ThunderClan leader the forest has seen." Then, Leafpool and Brambleclaw dipped their heads in farewell and continued their journey to Moonpool. As they were leaving Onestar cried, "May StarClan light your path."

Brambleclaw and Leafpool climbed farther into the hills, side by side.

By now, night had fallen. Brambleclaw and Leafpool halted at the top of a swell of moorland and looked back to see the quarter moon shining over the distant lake. There was no sign of any other cat and when they tasted the air, they could not pick up the scent of one.

"Now, Brambleclaw, do not speak at all until you reach the Moonpool. You have to lap the waters of the Moonpooland then close your eyes. I may speak to you when we meet StarClan."

"Alright, Leafpool."

The ThunderClan cats reached the tumbling stream and bounded up beside the star-filled water and pushed their way through the bushes that surrounded the hollow,.

The waterfall poured down the wall of a rock, a moving sheet of silver, churning the pool below so that it seemed full of leaping moonlight.

Leafpool led the way down the spiral path to the edge of the pool. Brambleclaw followed, feeling his paws slip into the marks left behind by generations of cats long gone.

Then, Leafpool and Brambleclaw reached the Moonpool. They crouched on the edge of the pool and craned their necks to lap from the icy water. The cold seemed to flow into every part of Brambleclaw, gripping his limbs so that he felt like a cat made of ice. His gaze was transfixed by the churning of the water; gradually it stilled, and Brambleclaw made out the reflections of countless cats, lining the hollow around him.

He looked up. Leafpool was also standing beside him. Around the pool,and lining the sides of the hollow as far as the circle of bushes, were the glimmering shapes of the warriors of StarClan.

A ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt rose to his paws on a bare rock and leaped off it.

"Firestar!" Brableclaw cried and bounded forward to touch noses with the former leader of ThunderClan and Leafpool's own father.

"Welcome Brambleclaw. You are now going to go through the ceremony of leadership. Are you ready?"Purred Firestar.

Brambleclaw nodded, but tension clawed at his heart. It was palpitating so hard that it was a wonder that it did not explode.

Firestar touched noses with Brambleclaw and said, "With this life I give you courage. Use this to lead your clan well."

A sharp pang of pain bolted through Brambleclaw's body. He cringed, agony gnawing at him as though it was trying to finish him off. After a few long moments, the pain subsided, leaving Brambleclaw breathless and panting. He could not bear the thought that he had to go through the pain eight more times.

Firestar stepped back and licked Brambleclaw's ear. He said, "I am very proud of you. We will meet again in dreams again, do not worry."

Then, Firestar stepped back into the StarClan warriors. Then, Whitestorm, a former ThunderClan deputy, stepped forward. He licked Brambleclaw's ear and after touching noses with him, said "With this life I give you strength. Use this to fight for your clan till your last breath."

Agonising pain again shot through Brambleclaw and he winced. Then, agin after few moments, the pain subsdied. Whitestorm licked his ear again before stepping back into the ranks of StarClan warriors.

Then, Yellowfang, a former ThunderClan medicine cat, stepped forwards and touched noses with Brambleclaw. She said, "With this life, I give you confidence. Use it to fight bravely for you clan."

The procedure with the pain repeated again and after Yellowfang licked his ear, she stepped back.

Spottedleaf, a former ThunderClan medicine cat, gave him a life of wisdom. Stonefur, the former RiverClan deputy and the son of Bluestar, the leader of the Thunder Clan before Firestar, gave him the life of kindness. Then, Bluestar herself gave him the life of justice. Sootfur, a former ThunderClan warrior, gave him a life of determination. Then, Sandstorm, a former ThunderClan warrior and Firestar's mate, gave him a life of perseverence.

Last but not least, Goldenflower, Brambleclaw's own mother and a former ThunderClan queen, gave him a life of love. Unlike the previous lives he received, the life of love was calming and soothing, not agonising.

All the cats who gave Brambleclaw his nine lives were very affectionate and Brambleclaw felt loved and comforted, despite feeling strange because of rcveiving nine lives.

Then, Firestar stepped forward and cried, "From this moment on, Brambleclaw, you are

Bramblestar!"

All the cats (including Leafpool) cried his name. Brambleclaw felt happier than he felt in a long time. It was not because of power; it was because of love.

A/N: This is my first Warrior Clan Cats fanfic! I adapted some lines from Warriors The New Prophecy Sunrise. Thank you Erin Hunter and all the credit goes to him! Thank you, Erin Hunter! Anyway, please review! This is one of my favourite fanfics! Please please please review.......... This is my longest chapter, I think.... Soooo, pls review! Thank you and toodles!!!!!

(P/S: Sorry for all my errors, including the various mistakes with the different lives!)


	2. Chapter 2

The ThunderClan camp seemed deserted when Bramblestar and Leafpool stepped into it. However, he could see Ferncloud, Daisy and Millie in the Nursery. With them were their mates; Dustpelt, Spiderleg and Graystripe. As he made his way to the Nursery, a light brown tabby tom, who was a few fox-lengths away from the Clan leader and medicine cat, let out a yowl "Bramblestar! Leafpool!"

The tom rushed to Bramblestar and nosed him. After that, he nosed Leafpool. "Birchfall!" Bramblestar purred as he put his nose into his pelt.

Hearing the warrior's cries, other cats began to gather around Bramblestar and yowled his new name. However, he could not see his mate, Squirrelflight. He asked the medicine cat apprentice Jayfeather, "Do you know where Squirrelflight is?" Jayfeather nodded and beckoned towards the Nursery with his tail.

Bramblestar shouldered his way to the Nursery and entered it. The warm scent of mothers' milk hit Bramblestar's nose, making him feel like a small kit again.

Around him, the Nursery queens were sitting and their kits were suckling from their soft bellies. There were nine kits in total; Lilykit, Stonekit and Oakkit of Millie and Graystripe, Mosskit, Redkit and Willowkit of Spiderleg and Daisy and Spottedkit, Amberkit and Brookkit of Ferncloud and Dustpelt.

The cats in the Nursery dipped their heads and mewed, "Bramblestar!" Bramblestar purred and nosed each one of his friends.

Just behind them, a cat purred, "Bramblestar!" Bramblestar faced the she-cat and then was overwhelmed to see three kits beside her.  
"Squirrelflight!" He purred affectionately as he padded over to her mate and nosed her pelt and licked her ear. 'Squirellflight! The kits have come?" He asked, eying his three kits. " Squirrelflight nodded and put her paw on a tiny dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes."They came just yesterday. This is Goldenkit. This is Sandkit and this is Firekit."

Sandkit was a pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Firekit was a dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Bramblestar licked each of his offspring and muttered, "I am glad that I am sure that these kits are mine. Why did you hide the truth from me about our foster-kits Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather? I would have loved them the same." Squirrelflight's eyes were full of pain and love as she nosed her mate. "Oh Bramblestar. Do you think I did not want to? But Leafpool is a medicine cat. I thought that if any cat knew that she had mated with Crowfeather......" Bramblestar nodded and whispered, "I understand. But I would have kept the secret." Squirrelflight showed him a sad smile before saying, "That was were I was wrong."

Bramblestar's and Squirreflight's foster kits were Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. However, they were in fact the kits of Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, and Crowfeather, a warrior of WindClan. As medicine cats were not supposed to have kits, Leafpool was forced to give them up to Squirrelflight, her sister. Squirrelflight had raised the kits up telling all the other cats that they were her own. However, in a disasterous ThunderClan fire, Ashfur, a dead evil ThunderClan cat had intended to hurt the three and to stop him, Squirrelflight told him the truth. For a long time, the three did not talk to their foster parents;nor did Bramblestar talk to Squirrelflight. However, things had patched up between the five when Leafpool confirmed that Squirrelflight was then carrying Bramblestar's kits in her belly.

"Were the three excited?" Bramblestar asked as he licked his kits' ears and made contact with them. "Excited? Thier feeling must be called excited. They were so happy that they squealed like kits and almost ran all around. And look at them, they ar warriors." Squirrelflight purred and laughed.

Bramblestar looked out of the den. It was almost moonhigh. He stood up and nosed Squirrelflight before mewing, "I have to go now to appoint a new deputy. After that I will come right back, okay?"

Bramblestar padded out of the Nursery went over to the Highledge. He looked at, grief clouding his heart when he thought of the last time Firestar had stood on it.  
His beloved former mentor and leader was not there now.

Bramblestar leapt onto it and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!"

All the cats began to gather beneath the Highledge. They were all looking excited and sad at the same time at the first meeting with their new clan leader. They all missed Firestar, Bramblestar knew. However, they respected and like him too.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I have received my nine lives and am now Bramblestar. I am honoured to serve my clan as the clan leader and will lead you to the best of my abilities."

All the ThunderClan cats mewed and dipped their heads in respect.

"The time has come for to appoint a new deputy. In the name of StarClan, I choose Graystripe as the new deputy. Graystripe did not show a hostile attitude when Firestar let me remain the deputy. He is a strong and brave warrior."

The cats below yowled in agreement. Graystripe, with his eyes shining, stood up and said loudly, "Thank you Bramblestar, for the great honour. I will serve the clan with my body and heart."

Bramblestar dipped his head to Graystripe and continued, "It is time to make 5 kits apprentices. They fought well in the battle of the clans. Rosekit, Toadkit, Briarkit,  
Blossomkit and Bumblekit, come up to the Highledge."

The 5 kits came up to the Highledge. They were quivering with excitement. They blinked at Bramblestar and tried to stand still.

"Rosekit, in the name of StarClan, I name you Rosepaw. Cloudtail, come up to the Highledge," Cloudtail, beaming, came up to the Highledge and stood beside Rosepaw.  
'Cloudtail, you are a brave and skilled warrior. You will pass these skills to Rosepaw. Rosepaw, touch noses with your new mentor." Rosepaw nuzzled Cloudtail and together, they left the Highledge.

"Blossomkit, in the name of StarClan, I name you Blossompaw. Sorreltail, come up to the Highledge," Sorreltail came up to stand beside Blossompaw. "Sorreltail, you are a courageous and a smart warrior. You will pass these skills to Blossompaw. Blossompaw, touch noses with your new mentor." Blossompaw nuzzled Sorreltail and they left the Highledge together.

"Briarkit, in the name of StarClan, I name you Briarpaw. Spiderleg, come up to the Highledge," Spiderleg came up to stand beside Briarpaw. "Spiderleg, you are a brave strong warrior. You will pass these skills to Briarpaw. Briarpaw, touch noses with your new mentor." Briarkit nuzzled Spiderleg and they left Highledge with their pelts brushing.

"Bumblekit, in the name of StarClan, I name you Bumblepaw. Brackenfur, come up to the Highledge," Brackenfur came up to stand beside Bumblepaw. "Brackenfur, you are a courageous and skilled warrior. You will pass these skills to Bumblepaw. Bumblepaw, touch noses with your new mentor." Bumblepaw nuzzled Brackenfur and with their tails interwined, left the Highledge.

"Toadkit, in the name of StarClan, I name you Toadpaw. I shall mentor Toadpaw myself." Quivering with excitement of being the apprentice of the leader of the clan, the new apprentice nuzzled his mentor and left the ledge.

"The meeting is over!" Bramblestar yowled before he leapt from the Highledge and made his way to the Nursery. He thought his life was perfect; he had a beautiful mate, had wonderful kits and had the support of all cats as the Clan leader. However, he never knew of all the dangers and mishaps those were going to shadow his and the ThunderClan cats' lives.

A/N: Chapter 2 is up!!! What do you think about it?? Nice? Well, I am not a mind-reader so you have to review!!!! Please review! Pretty please with an ice cream cake. (Is there any stuff like that? Yum) Hope you like it and pardon me for all the errors in the story. Remember, the credits go to Erin Hunter. Toodles!!!

(P/S: Thanks 2 everyone 4 reviewing!!!!! I will acknowledge u specially in the next chapter.) 


End file.
